bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom
Venom is an experienced BZPower comic maker, currently making his new comic series ~V~. BZP Origins Before joining BZPower, Venom lived his life as an ordinary comic making bionicle fan. He was introduced to Bionicle by a friend of his in 2003. In 2005,Venom began comic making with inspiration from the online comic series "Neglected Mario Characters" and many other comics featured on the now non-existing marioportal.com. These comics obviously featured video game character sprites, and with the inspiration Venom made his comics following the same example with sources such as The Spriter's Resource and The Shyguy Kingdom. This series was called Scorch and Fang, revolving around characters of the same name from the old SNES game, The Lost Vikings. Because it was his actual very first series, these comics would be seen nowadays as poor quality, adopting special effects from MSPaint, low quality humor, and a very weird storyline. He discontinued this series from lack of motivation. In 2006, Venom discovered Bionicle sprites on google. These sprites were none other than examples of the Razor kit, and the Rayg Kit 2.0. He was so impressed by these sprites, he took them to his MSPaint program to "toy" with them in hopes to make Bionicle comics. As he went deeper into the origin of the kits, he found BZPower. Venom soon found the Bionicle comics featured in the forums, adopting the most interest in Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages. He joined shortly after under the username 'Venom Symbiote', and began posting around the forum. All the comics on the site seemed to lack in diversity, and if he were to make comics on this site, he wanted to be different. He decided he would base his series on Bionicle and something off-topic, and he picked his favorite super villain of all time- Venom of the Marvel Spider-man series. He began his first attempt at a BZP comic series, Venom's Comics, using the razor kit and sprites from Marvel vs. Capcom. Soon, they became popular, and he's been rising through the ranks now including amazing Gimp graphics. Comics In the beginning, the reception of Venom's Comics were slightly between average and below average. Many noted how "you're just using Bionicle sprites, this series has nothing to do with Bionicle" referring to the series revolving on Marvel-based characters. As his comics progressed and matured, the reception grew much more positive, and he hired his first co-authors. Venom has pushed his comics all the way up. Once he started his 3.0 series, The Venom Chronicles, it became more popular. But Venom decided it was time to retire the series and closed it. Soon, he began Co-Authoring Vahk: Behind The Mask along with another comic maker, Vahkoro. Venom was inspired by working with Vahk to start a new, soon successful, series, ~V~. Venom has reached over 200 comics and recently finished the Season Finale of ~V.2~. ~V.3~ Decision Due to complaints, Venom fired all co-authors but Meraceire and JediBot. Later he fired Meraceire due to arguments and Jed was let off at the end of V.2. He decided after firing Meraceire that there'd be no co-authors for ~V.3~. Luckily, he and Mera forgave each other just in time for the final part of the ~V.2~ Season Finale, though he kept his word. As ~V.3~ began, the hype that grew in the V.2 season finale suddenly began to fade away, and Venom felt he didn't have enough motivation to continue. After doing almost 8 comics for V.3, Venom decided to close his comics and work on a fresh new start in comic making. The Swift Times After weeks of planning and designing, Venom finally released his brand new series in time for New Years, The Swift Times. The new series revolves around Swift, the new comic host, and his friends who discuss funny memories amongst each other around a campfire. Sometimes, they will just act out in humorous ways. The series didn't accept PGSes, but only regular guest stars. Alongside with the new series was the return of Venom's old series, V.3. He'd be continuing it as a side project. However, the series soon died from inactivity, with Venom retiring in the process. Retirement After the abandonment of The Swift Times, Venom grew tired of the Comic Forum and blamed the inactivity of the series on the forum's recent "change to insanity". Believing it wasn't the same as before, Venom retired and moved on to Artwork 2, growing a bigger passion for spriting. He went into spriting fan work for the Rayg Kit 2.5, and also started some RZMIK work. As expected, about a month or two later, Venom went out of retirement to complete ~V.3~. He's currently planning a Multi-Author Series for the summer of 2010, and it could possibly be the last MAS he'll participate in. Multi-Author Series *Months later after starting ~V~, Venom, Vahkoro, and Lion Heart started a multi-author series called Comical Chronicles Remix. It soon died, because Vahkoro and Lion Heart were too busy to focus on the series. *More months later, Venom and two other comic-makers, Ontez and Sylux, started a multi-author series called Agents. It became popular, but died yet again from the neglect of Venom's fellow authors. *Many MORE months later (sheesh...), Venom, Rorschach, RTNDNA, Vahkoro, and Jiigoo, started a new multi-author series called Appetite For Comedy. The series wasn't so successful, considering the topic was filled with spam, flaming, and randomness. Because of this response, Venom quit the series. *Venom used of the successful series Paper Cuts, started by Mr.Maniac, and was planned to be in a HUGE multi-author series started by Rorschach called Orange Paradox. He is also in the restarted version of Paper Cuts. *Venom has also recently expressed his interest joining Philipnova798's new comic series, The Adventure Squad. A series also including Skorpyo, Gavla, Sir Kongukopeke of Bobooba, Nuparurocks and Aquatic Lewa. However the deal fell though and has since been replaced by Kahinuva. Although recently, Venom has wondered why he wasn't on the Author list and has since been considered to be coming back to the series. *Venom was an author in Copyright Expired. *Venom is currently working on and planning his own Multi-Author Series, Civil War. It's expected to be the largest MAS created as Orange Paradox was originally intended to be, currently having 28 authors. Other Appearances Venom has appeared in both Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 and Vahk as a PGS. He has also appeared in Khols 5.0 as a PGS. Trivia *Surprisingly, despite his love for RZMIK, Venom isn't affiliated with The Group, ICC or any other gangs, making him one of the few well-known "lone-wolf" comic makers. *Venom is the first known BZPower comic maker to use a Marvel character as his own character, perhaps even the first to revolve his series around Marvel-based characters. *In the comics, unless absolutely necessary, Venom is against being a hero and would rather deal with his own problems before saving any lives. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Antiheroes